1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a facsimile apparatus that performs printing with a thermal transfer system. The facsimile apparatus of this type uses an ink ribbon wound in a roll shape.
For this facsimile apparatus, a standard ink ribbon, which is applicable to the facsimile apparatus and whose characteristics, such as durability and quality, satisfy a predetermined standard, is manufactured by a manufacturer of facsimile apparatuses or a manufacturer of ink ribbons, and supplied to consumers to ensure that a print operation can be performed satisfactorily.
That is, usually, the facsimile apparatus is constituted so that its product quality is guaranteed assuming that a standard ink ribbon satisfying the above-mentioned standard of characteristics is mounted. Therefore, if a non-standard ink ribbon, which is not determined as the standard ink ribbon and therefore whose characteristic may possibly fail to satisfy the standard is used, a satisfactory print quality will not possibly be attained in the facsimile apparatus and, moreover, a print head provided in the facsimile apparatus will possibly be affected adversely, a service life of the ink head will possibly be reduced, or jam of the ink ribbon will possibly occur. In addition, even if a standard ink ribbon whose usable term has expired long time ago is used, even if the ink ribbon is a standard one, the quality characteristics of the ink ribbon possibly changes and causes the above-described deficiencies.